


Proposal At The Tower

by CynicalBonehead



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bi Dimitri, Coming Out, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Dimitri got the fucking hug, Drabble, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip, S-Support (Fire Emblem), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he said yes, or Pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalBonehead/pseuds/CynicalBonehead
Summary: Dimitri made his decision on who he wants to spend the rest of his life with but his hesitance paralyzed him longer than he wanted. Dedue finds him and gives him the courage to go forth and ask for his love's hand in marriage.The S support with some more flavor.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 52





	Proposal At The Tower

Dimitri laid back in his chair and stared into the distance wistfully thinking of what had transpired those 5 years. He was exiled, lost everything and everyone, but now he was soon to be crowned king. He wasn't expected to marry right away, but there was the expected pressure of him to find a woman to wed. The idea of him settling down with one wasn't exactly displeasing, but something about it just didn't sit right with him. Deep down he knew there was already someone he truly cherished beyond all others. Their warm hands guided him the best they could, even when he denied them in his darkest moments. The ghosts of his loved ones did not completely vanish, but his beloved's presence made their voices almost mute. They were no perfect being despite what others expected of them..but they trusted Dimitri enough to see that side of them. How vulnerable they are.

He knew the tribulations he would be put through if he pursued his hand with them however. They were no woman of any caliber.  
His heart belonged to Byleth Eisner, the temporary archbishop while Rhea was in recovery.  
'Would he even return my feelings..? Would my proposal be a complete embarrassment? Byleth surely would not laugh at me or spread the rumor around of my attraction towards him. Although-' Dimitri's thoughts were interrupted by Dedue popping into the room.

"Your h-" Dedue paused to correct himself, "Dimitri, is everything alright? You ran off without saying a word to everyone. Did someone offend you?"

Dimitri sat up in surprise, "No, no one did anything of the sort. Forgive my impulsiveness Dedue, I had to be alone with my thoughts. Although it seems the more I sit and brew with them the more anxious I get."

Dedue sat down in the chair across from Dimitri and looked up at him, "If you would like, you can confide in me Dimitri. You know you should not bare all your worries alone."

Dimitri laughed a little and relaxed his shoulders slightly, "I know Dedue. You will have to pardon my hesitation, these are..rather controversial ideas."

Dedue looked slightly confused but said nothing in response. He simply waited for Dimitri for say whatever was on his mind.

"Dedue..May I ask you something about Duscur?" Dimitri sighed.

"Of course."

Dimitri tapped his fingers on his thigh as he tried to battle his hesitation. "Was it normal to see one of the same identity loving each other?"

Dedue paused.  
"Like a man and a man?"

Dimitri's face felt warm in embarrassment.  
"Y-Yes."

"It was not unheard of no. Some of our gods themselves loved those of the same gender, so it was not looked down upon for the most part. I cannot speak for all the towns but the one I lived in welcomed the lifestyle." Dedue slightly raised a brow, "Why the sudden curiosity?"

Dimitri glanced away for a moment, this was his chance to finally let it out yet despite everything saying it was safe; he hesitated. Dedue would never laugh at him, or judge him or toss him aside simply for something he could not control. He was the one person who would listen to him without bias plaguing his judgement. Aside from his undying loyalty that is. Regardless, Dimitri took a deep breath and decided to just get it all out before he had a chance to back out.

"I'm in love with another man Dedue. I asked in an attempt to see if you would accept this news well or not. Not many people in Fodlan would just turn a blind eye to it, the prospect itself worries me.”

Dedue smiled a little and shook his head, “You do not need to worry about that from me, Dimitri. The only thing I care about is if they are the right person for you. That they wouldn’t put you through more hardships.” He paused for a moment, “Who is it?”

"Byleth.” Dimitri was caught off guard by the look on Dedue’s face, “What is it? You look like you almost want to laugh.”

“My apologies. I am not laughing at you Dimitri, rather how predictable that is.” 

Dimitri raised his brows, “Predictable?!”

“Not in an insulting way. The way you spoke with him during our academy days was..very questionable. I merely thought you were teasing him in your own way, but this proves otherwise.”

Dimitri hung his head in his heads and felt like he wanted to scream out of embarrassment.   
“Gods maybe I did have a crush on him back then like some small schoolboy..”

“I shouldn’t be shocked that you weren’t aware of it..Forgive my teasing, it’s rare for me to see you like this. Regardless, I don’t think I need to worry since you’ve chosen Byleth, he did so much for you while I was in hiding.”

“Yes...he did..” Dimitri smiled warmly, “Were it not for him and..Rodrigue I might not have gotten this far. I thought that perhaps I just treasured him the way I do you, but.. I figured it out after the war was over. I can't stand the idea of marrying anyone else but him.”

Dedue smiled warmly, “Tell him Dimitri. There is a chance he could return those feelings and if you miss that chance, you’ll regret it. Whatever happens I will support you and be by your side no matter what.”

Dimitri reached into his pockets and stared at the ring in his hand. Dedue was right, they were only going to be at the monastery for a little while longer. If he waited too long, he would have to wait even longer for another chance to propose to him. Dedue put his hand on Dimitri’s shoulder and nodded.  
“He’s at the goddess tower.”

He smiled at his dear friend and they shared a quick embrace before Dimitri set off to find his future husband. He did not sprint or run but he was fiercely speed walking his way through the monastery with intense determination. That was until he realized he wasn’t paying attention and nearly bulldozed Sylvain to the ground.

“Sylvain! My dearest apologies I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Dimitri bent down and helped Sylvain off the ground.

Sylvain laughed a little and brushed the dirt off himself, “No worries Dimitri. You looked like a man on a mission but it must be pretty important if you’re running around empty headed like that.”

“Sylvain!” Ingrid snapped a little, “He isn’t empty headed, he just seemed lost in thought. Is everything okay Dimitri?” 

“It’s fine Ingrid, it’s true I’m in a hurry and my mind is rather clouded. In a good way!” Dimitri looked at the sky for a moment as if to check the time. “I must be off. I can’t wait for too long.”

“Wait for what?” Felix raised a brow.

“I’ll explain later. Sorry again Sylvain.” Dimitri swiftly walked off again without saying another word.

“Geez, maybe its pre-coronation jitters.” Sylvain said.

“Doubtful.” Felix said watching Dimitri go.

Dimitri made it up the steps of the goddess tower and peeked around the corner.  
‘He’s still here!!’ Dimitri thought to himself, ‘This is my chance. Okay...Just. Go.’

Dimitri stepped out of the corner and approached Byleth. His nervousness was contained for the most part, he had many years to practice that but now it was for a truly wonderful reason.   
“Come now friend, you must stop staying up so late. Tomorrow is yet another early morning. Then again, I know that matters little. You cannot sleep can you?”

Byleth snickered.   
“Not really. Not with the coronation tomorrow. I know it's only temporary but..it’s nerve wracking.” Byleth held his side a little, it was still freshly wounded from the prior battle.

Dimitri laughed a little then quieted. “I wanted you to know how sorry I am for making you do so much when your battle wounds aren’t even completely healed yet.”

Byleth turned to Dimitri, “What of yours? Is your shoulder doing okay?”

‘There he goes again..fretting over me. Gods the more he does that the more my heart feels like its going to pound out of my chest.’ Dimitri thought.  
“Do not worry about me, my shoulder has healed nicely. I still have some numbness in my hand, but it should not hinder me too much.” 

“That’s good..” Byleth sighed in relief. 

His smile made Dimitri clam up a little. That same mesmerizing smile that saved him again and again. The fact that it was for him, made his heart dance like it was the Garreg Mach Ball all over again. He had to break the silence somehow and had to act fast.

“Is it a lovely night..is it not? How many years had it been since I was kept awake by the hopes for the future, rather than by nightmares of the past..?” Dimitri trailed on.

“Nightmares?” Byleth inquired. 

Dimitri sighed a little and leaned carefully on the railing, “I have had the same nightmare for nine long years.. A nightmare in which I am constantly tormented by those who have died..They ask me why I have not avenged them. Why I got to live and they had to die. No matter how many corpses I piled up for them, in the end, their voices only grew louder.” He gripped the railing a little.   
“Voices loathing me, calling out to me..Their inescapable death cries ringing in my ears..clinging to my very soul. Even now, I can hear them. I’m certain I will hear them until the day I die. But I will not cover my ears. I will go on living and their voices will serve as a warning. As a king and as a wretch who claimed countless lives… I will build a kingdom where the people can live in peace.”

Byleth smiled warmly at the things Dimitri was saying. Mere months ago, Dimitri was weighed down so much by them, that he no longer valued the living. Yet here he was with the determination to live again. If he had a heartbeat, it would sing for him. Yet it remained ever quiet. 

“I’m sure she would laugh and call such talk foolish, but I wish to change this world in my own way.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t call it foolish though. I look forward to see what changes you bring to Fodlan and its people.”

Dimitri let go of the railing and turned towards Byleth. “Thank you.” He took a deep breath before continuing, “Well your grace, things will be busy from now on. Our first order of business is tomorrow's coronation-”

Byleth made a sort of grunting noise and tightened his shoulders.  
“Yeah. That. Can’t you tell I'm excited?”

Dimitri couldn’t help but laugh at Byleth’s theatrics. “Once a professor and student. Now an archbishop and a king..How very far we’ve come.”

“Our titles may have changed but I still feel we are the same.” Byleth smiled.

“That is true. To me, you will always be the one who guided me so kindly. My ally through all. My beloved.. Yes..my beloved.”

Byleth’s eyes widened in surprise, the blood rushed to his cheeks and he stood up a little straighter.   
“Dimitri..?”

Dimitri’s heart pounded through his ears, any voice of the dead that tried to reach him were completely drowned out. He had to jump into the hole he dug or like Dedue said, he’d regret it forever.   
“Listen, there’s something I wish to give you before the coronation. Give me your hand.” 

Byleth gave Dimitri his hand and Dimitri pulled out the ring from his pocket. He did not have the nerves to slide it onto Byleths finger. Instead he put it in Byleth’s palm so that way he could have the choice to or not. Byleth’s eyes remained as wide as dinner plates, he just stared at the ring in shock without saying a word. Was he upset? Disgusted? The silence was driving Dimitri mad with anxiety.

“Please..I beg of you, say something!” Dimitri's face was completely flushed as his well put facade broke with ease, “If you do not wish to accept it just tell me. If so I will face the truth and walk away.”

Byleth actually began to softly laugh and took his hand from Dimitri, “That's not it all..” He then took Dimitri’s hand and pulled out his own ring from his pocket. 

“What is this..?” DImitri said in surprise. 

“I love you Dimitri. Marry me.”

Dimitri’s eye was wide and his words failed him for a moment. Just when he thought Byleth was going to reject him, he pulled this move on him. How very..him.   
“Yes. Yes!” Dimitri took a moment to compose himself the best he could, ”Right. In that case, let us exchange them, shall we?” 

Byleth slid his ring onto Dimitri’s finger and Dimitri did the same. He stopped and smiled at Byleth’s warm hands being entwined with his own.  
“Your hands..Now that I hold them within my own, I see how small and fragile they are.” 

Byleth smiled a little and muttered, “They aren’t that fragile-”

Dimitri softly laughed and continued, “These hands that have saved me countless times.. Thank you my beloved. Your kind warm hands.. May they cling to my own forevermore.” 

Then the two embraced. Dimitri couldn’t help but lift Byleth off the ground a little, laughing as Byleth practically leaped onto him and showered his face in gentle kisses.   
“How long did you mull over coming to see me?”

“An hour…” Dimitri laughed, “Okay it was 3.”

Byleth smiled and rested his head in the crook of his neck, “You didn’t make me wait too long..So I can’t be mad at you. Should we tell the others..? I can't imagine the reaction they will have to hear that Fodlan will have two kings soon.”

Dimitri wrapped his arms around Byleth and shook his head, “No. I know that some will judge us for our decisions. Not all, but I anticipate it. For now, I wish to bask in this moment just for a little while longer..Is that selfish?”

“No.” Byleth whispered, “We deserve it.”


End file.
